Kiss at last
by Thtgypsy
Summary: This is my first written piece about Reylo.


Kiss at last.

Written by: Rose Dunstan

The scenery is atop a four story mansion. Below is a vast green carpet of trees that stretch to the ocean off in the distance with the sun rise spreading across it.

Rey who is dreaming in the chambers awakes suddenly. Her pupils wide looking around frantically to see where she is, it takes her a moment to realize she is safe. She left out a sigh of relief.

This is the first time she has stayed with him through sleep.. so very strange. Their bond must be growing again.

Through the force Rey and Kylo Ren have been able to slip into each others existence even though they are separated by the gargantuan galaxy. Through their connection they have grown to know each others faults and attributes. There is no guessing that both of their upbringings were similar. Kylo Ren known then as Ben Solo was abandoned by his mother and father and left with his Jedi Master of an uncle Luke Skywalker. Left with him to train and to carry on his families legacy. Then you have Rey who was literally abandoned on a desert planet as a young child. She had to learn to fight to survive so she never bothered to live.

Two perfectly jagged and rigid souls that fit together perfectly.

After they touched hands through one of their force bonds, things changed drastically. Not only did they physically touch, but upon touching they each had a vision of the other. This anomaly wasn't something that anyone could accomplish. Their powers alone were fierce, and combined people feared it. Since they share minds, there are no hidden secrets. From the very first time they spoke to one another there was no lies or anything said to mislead the other. They could see one another's futures, feel each other's experiences of their past as if they were there themselves. Upon sifting through all these thoughts they stumbled onto resonating feelings of intimacy. Something so strong that neither has ever felt, in turn they each had a magnetic hold on each other.

For Kylo Ren when he first laid eyes on Rey, he was drawn to her. Though at that time he didn't know why. He acted like a curious cat even though he could be maimed by the girls hostility that she used to survive while living on Jakko.

He peered into her eyes and into her mind. He seen so much of himself that it beckoned him to feel again which someone of his power and rank should not be doing. Nor did he think he could ever connect with anyone in this way. Sure having bedroom brawls with that girl in that god forsaken Jedi training temple, or any of those First Order chicks. It only benefited him by releasing steam, to express himself. There was never any raw intimacy. NO kissing, feelings, cuddling, or sleeping over, to him it was sex and only sex. To those girls it was that and much more, but he would never keep one by his side.

It had been so long since he had been with anyone Kylo Ren thought to himself. In Reys mind he learned she had never been with anyone. It completely baffled him, she was an alluring woman with a fierce spirit. One that he yearned so badly to show love to, over and over.

Rey is another story, she was dumped on a desert planet where nothing ever progressed or happened. It just carried on day in and day out. Until one afternoon she went out of her way to help a droid in need, then her destiny changed course forever. Then came Finn a rouge stormtrooper escaping the first order he was her first connection to the land of the living. Then she flew straight into lightspeed into a war against the dark side and the light. Straight into his arms, the man that now stood not ten feet from her looking out into the distance. Of course their first encounter she wanted nothing to do with the masked villain she even tried to shoot him.. numerous times. It wasn't until after he kidnapped her he pulled off that helmet which hid this wavy, dark haired man who had hungry eyes. All while she was shackled to a torture chair. Thinking about it now she thought it was a little sexy. She couldn't help but to stare at him, she was really thrown off by him. Thrown off because he portrayed himself to be this monster, but in reality he was a man, a very steamy one at that. He then probed her mind, looking into her thoughts and fears. He stumbled onto something intriguing that he dove in deeper, a little too far in fact. He was so far into her mind that he left himself vulnerable that Rey emerged herself into his mind. She picked up techniques about the force...

Kylo Ren turned to Rey, a smirk appeared on his lips and he said, look who is awake, finally I thought you would never wake up. Rey sat up and Kylo Ren moved swiftly towards her, he sat down and grabbed a hold of her hands. He thought to himself how perfectly their fingers knit together. Rey smiled and said, Yes they do don't they. Kylo Ren laughed and replied, You know I could get very used to this. Rey stated, So could I.

For a brief moment they just fixated on each other...

Something drew them closer to one another now, their lips almost touching. Rey thought about how long she has waited for this moment and what it would lead to. Kylo must have seen her thoughts because he pushed her back down and he followed. They were now facing each other, Reys leg wrapped around his waist. Kylo had his arm under her and twiddled his fingers in her hair. Rey arched her back as Kylos warm hand grabbed the small of her back and pulled her closer making his nether regions known.

His hungry eyes watched Reys reaction. No words were spoken aloud, only their thoughts were running on over drive. Kylo Ren allowed Rey to make the first move, a few seconds past and they were caressing each others warm moist lips.

After playing some tongue tennis, Kylo Ren pulled her even closer, his organ was erect now and Rey who was becoming aroused let out a shudder. They began to kiss with more intensity, Kylo grabbed Reys hair and pulled it back exposing her neck. Another erogenous zone, his heavy breath on her neck sent shivers down her spine causing her to push harder on to him, she could feel herself becoming wet. After giving a soft kiss, he began to suck, then he bit hard. This surprised her and she squirmed as if to get away, but succumbed by his strength. She began to fall into the pleasure of the pain he was inflicting on her. She grabbed his shirt and moaned as the monsters teeth were contemplating piercing her skin. The feeling of him holding her in such a captive manner felt soo good that she wanted him now more than ever.

Kylo Ren starred into Reys pretty eyes where he could see her torn soul hiding in the shadows. He had dreamed of a girl his whole life. He could never figure out who it was, that was until their souls connected. Rey traced her fingers along his scar it was rigid but soft. She tried to apologize but he stopped her. Kylo told Rey she wasn't in the wrong for what happened that day and to always fight for what she believes because it made her the person she is now. He went on apologizing for how he acted, that he had no sense of how big of hold Snoke had over him, not until he met Rey for the first time. I love you Rey, you saved me. I will never do anything to hurt you I want you to know that Kylo told her. There was a pause, then Kylo smirked and said, Well I cannot say the same thing for what happens in our bed.

Rey wasn't surprised by his words, she already knew anything he said was true. Every single word...

She looked into his eyes and told him she never had anyone in her whole life. That she thought she would never have anyone, until she let him went on saying, I know where you come from, and I know where you have been. You are constantly in a battle in your own mind because of Ben Solo and Kylo Ren. She pointed to his heart, You are the only one who has been honest with me. Your sharp and dark edges just make me love you even more... Tell me who you want to be.. Not who you are expected to be because you need to say it out loud for yourself to believe it. I will love you no matter which you choose.

Kylo Ren pondered her words, there was silence. He put his hand on her cheek, Rey I want to be who you need me to be which so happens to be who I was never able to be, Ben.

Rey smiled and kissed Ben on the cheek. She sent a shivering feeling through him when she flirtatiously whispered into his ear. Ben, We have some unfinished business that needs to be attended to. Ben put his hand on her back raising his hand under her shirt and ardently said, Don't worry sweetheart In due time you won't ever want to leave.

Sun rise turned into sun set as the two lovers escaped the harsh world that surrounded them. Rey and Ben had a lot to do as the rulers of the new world they were creating. They would struggle to keep the balance, but being together would insure that neither side would overtake the other.


End file.
